Crop Circles
by Twilight.Taco
Summary: Edward left...leaving Bella's life going topsy-turvy. Bella is suddenly seeing things no one should ever have to suffer through; she's being stalked; she's becoming more powerful day by day. With her new powers visions, will she be able to handle it?
1. Prologue

**Hello, guys! It's moi again! Alright...My story? I honestly have no idea where it's going to lead to. I was just listening to the BESTEST song ever--Hide and Seek, which'll be a chapter song later--which makes no sense, the lyrics don't, but it's really sad and AWESOME at the same time--and I felt the sudden urge to write some angsty wonderful crap. Cool, huh? Yuh, I know. Now, shall I clue you in on the details? **

**Summary: MY New Moon...with lots of twists. Edward does leave for Bella's safety. The thing is, nothing good comes out of it. But when does it ever? What with Bella's sudden visions....The most vivid, horrid nightmares imaginable--things start happening. Bella's life is turned upside down. A chain of events come forth....People are after Bella; and just who are they? They appear to know something...about the sudden disasters that are occuring. And with Bella becoming more and more powerful everyday...What will happen? Is there anyone that can help her...Or will it become too much to handle? **

**Time Frame: During New Moon. No-freakin'-duh. **

**Song: Star Mile by Joshua Radin (MY FAVV SONG EVER!!! And don't steal it! -Pouts like five-year-old- It's MY favorite song! Keep your paws off, boy!)**

**Rating: Teen. I don't think that children could really stand it; beware, this will be depressing, but good. I promise. And if you don't like? I give my sincerest apologies. -Uses vamp dazzling powers- Ha! Can't resist, can you? **

**Look, I would be flattered if you thought I was Steph Meyer...but I'm not. I do not own Twilight. Once again: NO. FREAKIN. DUH. **

**--------**

**Prologue/Chapter One: It's Only the Beginning**

**--------**

I saw Charlie's lips moving. I think he was speaking to me. But I hadn't a clue what he was saying. All I could do was think of _him_, as much as it pained me. How it hurt my heart...But I didn't care. It was terrible remembering, but I couldn't forget. The thought was laughable...Not that I would be doing so anytime soon.

I hadn't reacted to anything ever since _he _left me in the forest, leaving me with my arms wrapped around myself, as if I would fall apart any second. I felt as if I would, to be honest. My heart was tearing at itself; I could just see the hole that had formed itself over the past few months.

I was moping, and I knew it. But I couldn't do anything more; I wasn't capable. It was impossible. Every time my thoughts would venture off to something else--which was rare--like homework or Renee, _he _would pop into the subject. Even the simplest things reminded me of him...It affected me so greatly that one day, I had lost it and broke all of my CDs and stopped reading completely.

At school, my past friends avoided me, even ignored me so, as if I didn't exist. Not that I blamed them; I most likely looked like a zombie, which made sense, considering that first week when I was practically comatose. I wouldn't sleep, wouldn't eat. Since he had left, I had lost a lot of weight and now had dark rings under my eyes. I was nearly as pale as a vampire, just a shade or two and I was there.

My eyes were vacant; when I looked at the mirror, what I saw frightened me.

I looked...dead.

Not that I cared what others thought; I just _had _to keep my promise. I had said that I wouldn't do anything dangerous...And yet, what did he expect? Sometimes, when I didn't have any control of my mind, I figured, _When had he kept a promise? If he never does, then why do I have to? _

I couldn't feel pain. Couldn't feel anything...Just emptiness. Sometimes, I thought I was just about to the point of dark depression; but it was whisked away by...nothing.

How? Don't ask.

Charlie's lips were still moving. How long had it been? I didn't keep track of time anymore...In my world, there _wasn't _any time. It was all a blur around me...It was like everyone around me was moving in fast motion while I just sat in the midst of it.

"BELLA!" I reluctantly tore my gaze from my uneaten cereal--which didn't look very appealing, I had to admit--to look at Charlie. I didn't want to; it took nearly all of my being to look that man I call my father in the eye after what I had done to him. It was hard; I don't know how I would ever forgive myself...

Expressionless, I waited for him to say something.

"Bella, have you not heard a word I've been saying?" His tone was sharp. I just looked at him, still unresponsive.

He sighed. I cringed mentally at the pain I must've been putting him through, but couldn't bring myself to apologize. I just didn't have it in me.

"What I've been saying is," he continued on, "that I believe you need some help. It could work, it really could. I promise. Just give it a try, please Bella." He was...pleading? Begging?

But I couldn't think anymore about just how hopeless his voice sounded, how sad and tired. Instead, I was overcame by an unexpected wave of anger...Wow. I was actually....feeling?

"You're suggesting I need to see a shrink?" I growled.

Relief flitted across his face for a moment that I was really, truly speaking, but it was quickly replaced by fury. His face took on a light shade of purple.

"Isabella, you don't have the right to speak to me that way." He sounded on edge, as if he would explode at any moment. I didn't blame him; after all, the first words that I say are those that are bitter and directed at my father? Smooth, Bella. Real smooth. And the fact that he was calling me Isabella...

"Oh, really? Well, once I really think about it"--my tone sharpened--"I believe that I _do _have a right to be at least a little angry because of the fact that my own _father _thinks that I'm _nuts _and wants me to go get _help! _Gee, I think that I have a reason, don't you?" My voice sounded menacing. I could only wonder what I'd become; since when had I ever talked to Charlie that way? Even before, if he would have suggested it, I wouldn't have been behaving as bad as this.

And that was when I felt it.

You know how once you stop and think about it, you can feel yourself smiling?

Except for I wasn't smiling.

I was snarling.

--**Whoa! Bella, snarling? What's up with that? Well, I'm going to pause it right there. This'll just be a little later in the day, 'kay? And beware, it'll get SAD at the end of this chapter. But that's why I wrote two chapters in one day, because it gets better, I PROMISE. Don't give up on me after this chapter, because it'll get AWESOME later in the story!---**

I sighed. It was time to go home, then do homework, cook dinner, eat dinner, take a shower, and go to bed. Same routine everyday.

Steering clear of the rest of my classmates, I stalked off to the Thing and climbed in slowly. My stomach was churning for no reason...Or maybe it was the meatloaf I ate at school today? That did look pretty questionable...

I sighed at my vain attempt to cheer myself up. It just wasn't working.

I cranked my old truck, oblivious to the loud roaring engine that I usually would have flinched about and blushed like an idiot. Now? Now, it was different. Infinitely so.

I arrived home a little over ten minutes later, due to my frustratingly slow truck.

I hopped out and grabbed my backpack, slinging it over my shoulder absentmindedly. Unlocking the door to my small house, I made my way up the stairs and into my room-tripping quite a few times but not feeling any of the pain; I could've sprained my ankle and I wouldn't know-to do my homework.

When I was about halfway finished, my head started hurting. I passed it off as a simple headache, and took some Motrin. After, I went straight back to working on my homework. I needed something to keep my mind off of _him _for at least a little bit.

A little while later, as I was cooking dinner for Charlie-I didn't have that much of an appetite these days-it hit me like a freight train.

My stomach flipped. I felt nauseous, and my head...My head felt as if it were going to explode, and I clutched it in agony and screamed bloody murder. I take the earlier statement back; this was _so _much more than a headache.

My whole body was tingling. I had dropped the sizzling pan I had been stirring, and the contents of it-onions-went every which way. Grease splattered on my flesh, causing it to burn. But it was absolutely nothing compared to the increasingly horrid pain that kept my head pounding. It just wouldn't let up.

One hand clutching the counter, the other still attached to my head, I was pulled into something that even in my wildest dreams I wouldn't be able to stop.

_Chief Swan had been called in; something about a robbery at Newton's. He had his hand resting on his belt, gun handy, willing to do anything for the good town of Forks. It was, after all, his job. _

_He was in the store now, doing his best to be stealthy as he made his way down the aisles of the store. He stopped at the end of the third, and peaked around the corner. _

_Mike Newton was tied up. Duct tape was plastered against his mouth, forbidding him to speak. His eyes were wide as saucer plates as he stared at the man who stood before the cash register, collecting all the money he could and stuffing it into a bag. _

_That was when Chief Swan made his move. He stepped up, and was whipping his gun out to shoot the man if necessary...But before he could do so, the man turned around and spoke. _

_"Don't try, Charlie. Just think of Bella." _

_Charlie himself was caught off guard; how did this disgrace know his daughter? But apparently, one second was all the robber needed. _

_And with that, he produced his own gun, held it up with incredible speed, and fired. _

I was pulled out then, panting and sobbing and screaming at the same time.

I had just watched my father being killed.

I had felt it, too.

I had witnessed the very way Charlie was murdered...Watched him bleed to death, watched as he struggled to stay alive. Watched, and heard, his last thoughts.

They were about me.

Little did I know, this was only the beginning.

**Sad? Yes, I know. But I PROMISE it'll get better; well, kind of. In my story there will be angst filled moments, humor, adventure and horror at the same time. Sad story, happy/weird ending. (There'll probably be a sequel, so yeah) It'll get very interesting; a plan is forming in my head now. **

**And yes, I nearly cried when I wrote about Charlie's death...I love that man....**

**OK, I know you're wondering about the 'felt' part. Well, the thing is, she could actually feel the pain he went through, which was awful, but she also heard his thoughts, his last ones; they were about her, which made her feel WAY guilty. And there was a part in the vision/nightmare that I didn't include but she saw-the EXACT death of Charlie Swan. She watched as he bled it out. :( Sorry...But this HAD to happen; it'll link to the rest of the story, and it had to occur...:)**

**This is just the beginning, may I remind you? I promise, you'll come to like it when it gets better. Just hang on with me...:) Thanks. I love you all. **

**Virtual cookies to those who review!!!**

**-I LUV DA SPUNK RANSOM**

**Oh, what the heck!!! Just call me Meg!!! -Great, so much for 'Untitled...' :)-**


	2. Chapter 1: Hands and Knees

**Hello. It's me again! Anywho, I hope you like this chapter. MWUAHAHAHAHA!!! I already have something in mind for this story, like the ending; and I'm going to leave you confused, I think!!! That way I can REALLY make a sequel...I'm somehow saying yay...**

**As for those who wanna kill me for killing Charlie, I'm sorry. But yeah...**

**Oh yeah! And sometime, I'll put up my first DIFFERENT P.O.V. They will be rare, but'll happen. I hope you enjoy those...**

**If you're confused about the last chapter and have any ?s then ask me in a review (my e-mail thing has been acting ugly, and I get like 876 messages a day from fan-fiction alerts and stuff, and review replies...So, it would be hard to seek yours out.)**

**Thanks for putting up for my freakishly long author-notes. And this chapter WILL be more descriptive; the last one was a prologue. I was trying not to make it LONG, ya know? 'Cause then, no one would read it. And IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE PROLOGUE, PRESS THAT 'PREVIOUS' BUTTON!!! **

**Oh yeah, the disclaimer. Er, if I actually owned Twilight, I would be living in a gigantic mansion with twenty flat-screen TVs and servants and cooks serving me food! But no, sadly, in my house, we have to cook our food ourselves. :( I don't own Twilight, now leave me alone! -Hands swatting the air- Thanks, you guys are so supe. **

**Song: Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap **** (MY FAV SONG EVER!!! And don't steal it! -Pouts like five-year-old- It's MY favorite song! Keep your paws off, boy!)**

**----**

**Chapter One: Mirror, Mirror, On the Wall **

**(And if there are any further parts where you think I'm crazy in author-notes ((or any other place)), note that it's because I'm sick and had to take these meds that made me kinda loopy...)**

**----**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_I had witnessed the very way Charlie was murdered...Watched him bleed to death, watched him struggle to stay alive. Watched, and heard, his last thoughts. _

_They were about me. _

_Little did I know, this was only the beginning. _

----

As sobs wracked through my fragile body while I mourned my father's death, I heard a hissing sound and reluctantly, hesitantly, let my gaze travel to where it was coming from.

A gasp escaped my cracked lips.

Flames.

They cackled, seeming to laugh at me from where I stood, or rather, kneeled. Licking the cupboards, they continued their quest and made their way around the kitchen.

I could feel the heat. The fire blazed, getting larger by the second.

I felt my pant pocket for what I needed at a time like this. An emergency.

When _he _ learned of my tendecy to attract danger from wherever I went, he had generously given me a cell-phone, despite my protests. Now, I was glad that I had agreed, albeit ungraciously.

And that was when I looked up.

----**Oh, noes!!! Wonder what she saw? Well, don't let me keep you waiting. And let me tell you, this is about a minute after. It'll explain, I just wanted to make you wait at least a LITTLE bit more...:)----**

Screams fell from my lips.

The pain...Oh, the agony. It bit at me, mocking me.

Tears rolled down my face, stinging _it. _

I crawled throughout my soon-to-be-demolished home. For once, I was grateful for those times in Elementary when firemen would come and make a speech about home-fires; I really needed those tips now.

_Help me. Let me make this out alive. _

I mentally shook my head. It wasn't like I deserved to; after all I'd done in my lifetime, after all of the bad, cruel things I'd done, especially to my now deceased father, I couldn't be selfish enough as to ask for such a thing as that.

_I'm so sorry Dad. I never meant to hurt you...I love you with all my heart. _

These could be my final thoughts; I wanted to make them worth thinking. Worth listening to.

_And E-Edward...I love you. Even if you don't feel the same, I care for you. Thankyou for giving me the proof that I could actually love someone, much so that I believed that we were soulmates. I thank you for giving me the __**ability **__to feel that way. _

I broke into a coughing fit. The smoke was becoming too much, and my face was burning with a frightening intensity.

_Renee: I love you. You were a great mother, albeit a hare-brained one...You were awesome. The kind of mother anyone would be honored to have. _

After I said goodbye to my mother, I thought of the C-Cullens. It still hurt to say, or even think, their name, even on the brink of death.

_Alice. I loved you like I would a sister, believe me. Even though your 'beauty sessions' were torture, I'll be sure to miss the Bella Barbie times. Thankyou for all you have done, you energetic pixie. _

_Emmett, you're just a big teddy bear. I'll miss you and your pranks and jokes, and your bone-crushing hugs. I love you, little Emmy-bear. _

_Jasper, I know we were never the closest of 'siblings.' But you were still my older brother, and you were very caring and were there when I needed you. Thankyou for that. _

_Rosalie, I __**know **__we were never on the best terms. But that doesn't mean that I still don't think of you as a sister; I do. Although you didn't accept your brother's choice about me, I...thank you. _

_Esme & Carlisle: My parents. Mom and Dad. There is no other way I can think of you...Throughout our time together, you have taught me that there is more to family than blood. Ha. Well...I love all of you, more than you will ever know; you know the saying, 'love never dies'? _

I knew my goodbyes were just distractions...The word sent a piercing pain through me. Or was that just the fire?

More screams fell from my mouth, and I couldn't stop them. The pain was too overbearing, too much. The agony coursed through me once again. I resisted the urge to stop right there, to break down. But, I had to keep going. Even though I didn't deserve to, I had to live through this. Charlie would've wanted it, no matter how bad our relationship was at the moment. He was truly a great man.

Not only did screams and sobs escape my lips. Another round of coughing errupted, bringing tears to my eyes, which only added on to my previous ones.

Almost there.

Sweat dripped down my face, dampening my hair and causing it to stick to my face. My hands were the same, and it took more effort than usual to open the door. I fumbled with the knob, ready to break it if I had to.

Finally.

The door swung open, creaking. I took this as my opportunity, not one to pass up. I hastily broke free from that prison and, still crawling, tumbled down the steps and fell onto the damp grass.

Good thing I had a phone. I reached for it. My house needed to be sprayed; not all of it could be lost. And _I _ needed an ambulance, at that.

But apparently the smoke and my injuries were too much. I was drained of energy, and I could barely move. Instead of fighting it-I knew that it wouldn't do any good-I let darkness overcome me, allowing myself to close my drooping lids and give myself up to unconsciousness.

----

**Third Person P.O.V. (Because, I only do 'I' on Bella; I feel most comfy with that)**

The Cullen residence all sat in their living room, silence hanging in the air like a veil.

They were all wallowing in their own sadness, though Edward's was more like depression. Not that the others didn't feel extremely down because of their leave, Bella more like it, but Edward had lost the most; his one, and true, love.

He snuck a quick glance at his family, not completely meeting their eyes, afraid of what he'd find there. Shame? Guilt? At least, that was what he, himself was feeling.

There were tons of other emotions that were going through him right now, some not even Jasper his brother, an empath, could name.

Edward was especially guilty; he had done his best to avoid them the past few months, even going off on his own, leaving them heart-broken. Particularly Esme...He didn't know how he could do something that low, but leaving Bella was low too, wasn't it?

_It was for her safety. Besides, she's probably moved on by now. _

That sentence was the only thing that kept him from catching a plane to Forks and begging, pleading really, for Bella to take him back. Though, he doubted that she would forgive a monstrosity such as he...or love, for that matter.

The only reason that Edward was here in Alaska with his family now was because they had called him...Something about Alice having a vision of some sort.

But despite what he wanted to do-wait until Alice just let it spill so he could be off on his own once again-he sat there quietly, staring down at his hands in disgust. He even detested his hands now, but that made sense, in a way. He _did _ loathe himself over what he had done; every fiber in his being knew that...knew that he could never forgive himself.

The look on Bella's face when he told her he didn't love her...It was excruciating. She had believed every word that Edward had said, with surprising ease. It hurt him dearly; how many times had he proved to Bella that he truly did love her? How could one word-_one word-_that fell from his lips change both of them so drastically? Could make Bella actually...believe...a lie as foolish as that?

_"You..don't...want...me?" _

_"No." _

Those words haunted his mind from then on. And her screams, her shouts, her cries...They rang in his ears all the time. They showed no mercy, but then again, why should they?

"Everyone, I think you should know why we have to have this family meeting."

Alas! Alice broke the horrid, awkward silence that had been between them. Except for...this didn't sound like Alice. Her usual squealing was now replaced by a dull, flat voice. A voice that expressed no happiness.

And Jasper...Not even he could cheer her up. He was lost in his own self-loathing and anger. He took all the blame about them leaving...He claimed to be the reason. That wasn't quite the truth, though. Edward had been pondering it for months, ever since the ballet studio incident, although Jasper _did _ final his decision. They had to leave Bella, without looking back.

"Yes, dear?" Esme said hurriedly. Her voice was rough from dry-sobbing so much...And though Edward himself would never admit it, on his time away that was all he did. Sob like there was no tomorrow...and curl into the fetal position without letting up...only leaving to hunt if he absolutely _had _to.

"OK...We have to go to Forks."

At this, his head snapped up.

What the...?

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Jasper flinch because of the new intensity of his emotions...Fury and joy mixed. Although, fury over-rode the joy...

"Alice, we _CAN'T GO BACK!" _Edward's voice had risen quite a few octaves as he said the last few words. And he had a reason.

"Why not?!" Alice's tone sharpened, her flat voice suddenly changing with alarming speed. She had matched the anger in her voice with his. She was obviously trying to get him to crack...He could see it coming.

"It's just because of some stupid, idiotic promise, wasn't it? Well, guess what? _I. Don't. Care. _That promise you made? Well, I'm afraid you're going to have to break it! We have a funeral to attend!"

Gasps followed shortly. Before her words could register to my his mind properly, he asked.

"And what funeral will we be attending?"

She sighed. "Charlie's."

Unneccesary breath was exhaled after that single sentence.

"Then why do we have to go? I haven't been able to keep a promise to Bella"--he winced--"at all. Not one. So, give me this, at _least? _And I'm sure she's moved on. Probably has a new boyfriend, about to graduate...She probably has a _life. _We're going to have to miss that funeral, I'm afraid."

He had stood during his speech, and Alice had earlier, too. As he glared at her, eyes coal black, she hung her head and sat back down.

"E...Edward...I-I'm afraid that isn't the only funeral we're going to attend."

He noted how she said 'going' instead of giving the open option. But he didn't mention it.

"Oh, yeah? And whose would that be, Alice?" He snapped. He wanted to be left alone...because nothing mattered. Nothing except Bella. Not Charlie's funeral, not Forks, nothing. And he also knew that _no one _was going to force him to go back. He couldn't, and expect himself to leave again. It would be unbearable a second time.

But instead of snapping back as he thought she was going to, she started sobbing. They wracked through her small body, much so that she fell to her knees.

Edward's mouth dropped in shock, as did the rest of the Cullens'. They had never, in their whole existence, saw Alice cry. It was...impossible.

He waited.

After a few minutes, she looked up at them, until her gaze fell on Edward. She replied a second later, before breaking down again.

"Oh, Edward...The funeral...it's...it's B-Bella..."

**Evil, aren't I? Yeah, well. Thanks. I warned you, though! It was going to be sad...**

**Anyhow, I hope you liked. I tried my best at EPOV, and I hope you enjoyed it. OK, so maybe it won't be AS rare as I say it'll be. But in my other stories, it's in every chapter, whether a half is Bella and a half is Edward. EVERY chapter. But in this one, it'll be often, just not...THAT often. **

**Anyways. Don't worry, I DIDN'T KILL BELLA. I said earlier that Bella is 'I'! You don't kill the 'I' characters!**

**So, the thing is, Charlie's dead. Everyone knows that...And they think Bella is dead too. I'll tell you why in the next chapter, friends. And I REALLY hope you've read this far, and not skipped the middle like some people do. And PLEASE don't X out without leaving a review? Yeah. Well. **

**And if you're wondering just what caught fire? Later, friends. Later. **

**I know, this is like WAY different than my other stories. They all scream HUMOR HUMOR HUMOR!!! but this one doesn't. This one will have way more of an exciting plot, and as you can tell, DEPRESSING STUFF too. Ha. But PWEASE!!! read on. And didn't you like CRY at Alice's reaction? I sure did...even though I did it...:( **

**Thankyou, guys. I heart you.**

**-I LUV DA SPUNK RANSOM**


	3. Chapter 2: Mercy

**We meet again!!! Huh. I guess you're wondering why I'm such a happy person that's writing such a sad story??? Yeah. Well. I dunno. That was pointless to write, though. I'm using up space now!!! NOOOO!!!**

**Yeah...Er, here's another chapter? Uh-huh. Yeah, I kind of killed you on the last chapter, on Bella AND Edward P.O.V.'s, didn't I? Well, I'm SO sorry for that. But here's the thing: We'll be switching back to BPOV on this chapter, because you kind of deserve to know why everyone claims her dead. Or you'll find out on somebody else's P.O.V...'Pends on what mood I'm in. :) I think I'll do another EPOV in this chapter, but at a time like this, I really need to!!! I'm saving the MAJOR cliffies for when I REALLY feel like it...lol...**

**Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream....**

**OK. Kudos to that. Or this. Yeah, I'm still taking that medicine...**

**The other stuff I'm taking: Mucinex. Have you ever taken the stuff that's all pebbly, like Pop Rocks? In the packets? 'Expectorant Mini Melts' or something like that. Well. All I have to say is that **_**IT'S SO DISGUSTING!!! STUPID BITTER AFTERTASTES!!! **_**They say that it's for kids (not that I'm not one or anything...), but they are CRUEL!!! They lead you on about how good it tastes (which it does at first), and then goes BAM!!! Then it gets all ewwyyy....Especially if you take 2 packets at one time...:(**

**AND LOOK PEOPLE!!! I'M SICK OF DOING OTHER P.O.V.'S THIRD-PERSON!!! THEY WILL NOW BE 'I's TOO!!! SO, NO MORE THIRD PERSON UNLESS I SAY SO!!!**

**Anywho, my disclaimer? Yeah, yeah, OK!!! Jeez, people! I'm only ** years old!!! Give me a break! I would've been in the single digits when Twilight was published! I mean, I was young enough to think that 'blanket' was pronouced 'blanklet'! I'm just too young to have written FIVE books already!!! So NO, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!! **

**-Slightly calmer- Song: Warning Sign by Coldplay (Awesome song, please listen to it)**

**----**

**Chapter Two: Mercy**

**----**

I awoke myself a short while later.

Chest heaving...I felt tears come to my eyes, a warning for the coughing and choking that came next. I couldn't stop. I barely had time to breathe, the smoke in my lungs wanting revenge all because I had made it out...safely. Alive. Breathing, though barely.

In between my battle for oxygen, I stole a quick glance at my house.

And I stopped short.

Most of it had already been attacked by the flames, now blackened and charred. There was way less than a half of the house awaiting 'death,' due to the small house size.

I cursed in my head (I doubted my voice would be that much of a help; it was lost because of the smoke), and felt for my pocket. I needed my phone; an ambulance and the fire department would be a relief at a time like this.

But it was empty.

My eyes widened and my breathing-what I had of it-became labored, more so than before. I frantically reached out blindly around me, searching for my cell phone. I _needed _it. Bad. What had happened to me...I couldn't _not _go to the hospital. The pain was becoming too much; nothing could distract me from it now.

More sobs shook me, for more than one reason.

It wasn't only my injury, which would forever haunt me, wherever I went. But there was another injury, a hole, a burn in my chest. Although it wasn't visible, I could feel it. Much so. I would never be able to rid _him _of my memories, no matter how hard I tried.

Inside and out, I was scarred. Forever.

----

I was looking for my phone carelessly now, recklessly. But I came up empty-handed.

This wasn't going to help me. My fastest way was crossed out...So now I had to find help on my own.

I looked up to see where I was so I could at least direct myself towards neighbors of some sort, but I was on unfamiliar ground. I must've wandered farther than I should've on my search for my only hope.

Oh. No. Why was fate so desperate and eager to doom me?

Trees surrounded me. Moss hung down from them, swinging in time with the wind. Rain sprayed me in the face, wiping off my perspiration, soaking me. But now, I couldn't care less.

My hands made movement to touch my face, but I stopped myself just in time, and instead dug my fingernails into the dirt, closing my eyes momentarily.

It was now or never.

I had to find help.

---

I couldn't scream, couldn't yell for help. Didn't any of the firemen think of that? They always said that if caught in a fire, scream for help so another could call the fire department for you. But what if you didn't have the ability? What then, huh?

I don't know how long I crawled. How long I wandered, my exploration of the forest getting deeper and deeper. As I did so, Edward's voice rang in my ears, making me promise to never, ever go out into the woods alone. I had broken his promise, though. I had broken all of his promises, and yet I was here: alive, breathing, healthy...kind of.

Tripping over roots, tumbling over air, falling for no apparent reason. I was sure I was going in circles, but I wasn't sure. Tears still rolled down my face. I was aching all over, bones sore to an unbelievable extent. _God, help me. _I truly was speaking to God, asking for mercy. But mercy didn't come.

I'm sure I heard growling somewhere in the forest, and at times haunting whispers that would forever follow me. Or, that was what they said. I wondered if I was going insane. But I have to say, I wouldn't be surprised.

But my breaking point was coming...fast.

I couldn't take it anymore. I was sure I had travelled miles, and I was give out.

My breathing became erratic. I tripped over another root, but this time, when I hit the ground, I stayed there. I couldn't move, and I didn't want to. So I just lay there, until finally I lost it all. It slipped my mind: the fire, the Cullens, my father, the vision...gone.

I passed out.

----**(I wasn't planning on doing a different P.O.V. for this chapter, but I wanted to stop there so you'd go nuts :) and I think it worked. So, here ya go.)**

**----**

**EPOV **

To say we were all heartbroken would be an understatement.

As soon as Alice said that, I crumpled to the ground, for once not caring if my family saw me cry. I sobbed, hands knotting in my hair in an attempt to rip it out.

My heart literally broke. It was already cut in two; but right then, it fell, finally crashing, breaking...Never again.

Not to mention half of myself...was gone. Taken away, just like that. I was completely and utterly broken, and I would admit it.

_Bella...Oh, Bella..._

My sobs became louder, drowning out everything else. My family was non-existent. I was gone, lost without my true love.

I felt as if my world was-literally-crashing down around me. My Bella was...dead?

I had left to _prevent _this from happening, and look where it got me! Look where it got...us.

She was supposed to have a normal, happy, human life! _That _was what she would've had if I had ceased to exist! She should've lived to be married to someone like Mike Newton, to graduate and have little human babies...

No. It just wasn't possible...

I had to believe...I had to have faith! I had to make myself believe that she was alive now, healthy...That she was watching movies and laughing, hanging out with Jacob or Mike or Eric... That she was e-mailing her mother, Renee, or talking on the phone with Jessica! Or maybe even thinking of me, thinking of the short time that we had together...Happy things. I had to believe that she was alive and joyful _now. _

A different part of my mind, the half that chose to disobey my wild imagination, pictured her dead, white, cold...Thought of her funeral...About the roses that would be set upon her headstone...

My whole body vibrated with my sobs, not letting up. The next toll my brain went on was images: Bella's crimson lips pulled back into a smile, the ten shades of red her blush produced, how her lips moved in perfect synchronization with mine. How we fit like corresponding pieces...

"Bella..." I cried out, clutching my cold, non-beating heart.

I couldn't live without Bella. Even though I'd 'lived' _without _her for months, for endless, terrible months, I couldn't go on knowing that she was...dead. I would go to the Volturi, so I could join her. It was the only way...My life held no meaning without her, and I knew that it would be absolutely pointless for me to go on...as if nothing happened.

Alice took a few deep breaths and said shakily, "No, Edward, you will not go to the Volturi," before sobbing once again...as I still was.

My Bella.

My Bella was dead, and it was my fault.

----** (Sorry that got a bit boring there, but I mean, how could I skip it? If you just found out your only TRUE LOVE **_**DIED, **_**you wouldn't skip it up, would you? NO! Grieve and mourn, people!!! And you need to know how much Edward loves Bella...)**

**----**

It was a silent drive to Forks, Washington. Back at the house in Alaska, all we had done was sob, mourn. But as for the drive, no sound came from our lips. We didn't cry, didn't speak. Just sat.

But I couldn't take it anymore. I turned towards Alice and said quietly, "Alice, you saw it in a vision. That means it's the future, right? I mean, we could still save her..." I trailed off, waiting.

She didn't talk. Didn't open her mouth, didn't speak. Instead, she thought the answer back to me. I closed my eyes as she did so, awaiting her reply.

_I...It was going to be soon, anyway. And we couldn't have stopped it; it's a long drive from Alaska to Forks, more so than the time it took her to...die. We were too late. I'm sorry Edward...We all love her..._

Tears of venom pooled in my eyes, but didn't fall. That was one of the things I missed from my human life: the ability to cry. If only I could properly grieve for my love...

We arrived at our old home a while later. It smelled of dust, mostly, but our scents still lingered faintly-very, very faintly-in the air. I inhaled, immediately missing B-_her _scent, which smelled of freesias and the strawberry shampoo she used every night...

All these reminders. They pulled back painful memories, some good, some bad. All of _her. _

Wordlessly I ran up to my old room, and instead of unpacking-I doubted that we would be staying very long, only until after the funeral-I set my bags on my sofa...that is, after I'd whipped off the thin sheet that lay upon it.

I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt. I knew what we would be doing in a few minutes, and besides needing to be dressed for the occasion, I also yearned to change out of the clothes I'd been wearing for hours on end.

I allowed myself a few more minutes of...moping...before making my way back downstairs, where the rest of my family waited.

_Bella... _(Alice)

_Heck! Even __**I **__miss the human... _(Rosalie)

_My daughter... _(Esme)

_I already thought of Bella as my daughter... _(Carlisle)

_I miss Bellie. _(Emmett)

_Poor Edward, Bella really changed him. _(Jasper)

I trained my eyes on the ground as I followed after my family, not even bothering to run ahead once we started.

We made our way to Bella's old home, and were shocked at what we found.

It was obvious that Bella had...died...(I cringed) in a fire. The house had caved in, blackened and charred. Smoke still wafted from the house, even after this long.

It pained me. The circumstances of Bella's death were so _unfair. _Why couldn't she have died in her sleep, peacefully? Why did she have to die so tragically, with her last moments on Earth those of suffering?

I broke down once again, my head falling into my hands. I couldn't take it anymore. It was so much to take in, so sudden. _Bella..._

After a few seconds, my depression and sobs turned into plain fury. I hissed at the sky, and beat the ground with my hands. I was furious at myself; I knew this was all my fault.

If only I hadn't left her...She would be alive right now.

If I hadn't spoke to her in Biology that day, this would never had happened.

If I hadn't let it lead any further than it had went...She would be fine and healthy now.

If I didn't _exist! _It would be better for the both of us. She would be living. She would never even know of me, never see me with her own eyes. None of these events would've taken place.

Why, Bella? Why?

**I hope you liked that chapter...Anyhow, her death in Edward's words wasn't as tragic as I wanted in THIS chapter...but in the next, I'll write more about how HEARTBROKEN Edward is...:( **

**And Bella, too. I don't want to write too much for now, in fear of spilling the beans I want to be spilled in later chapters. But yeah. I LOVE writing in BPOV, but I also like giving you EPOV, and it will be needed. I find it more difficult writing in EPOV, but, hey, he's EDWARD!!!**

**Yeah, well. I'm going to clear up a FEW things for you, in case these are your questions...:)**

***Is Bella crazy?* Answer: No. She thinks that she's going insane, but she's not. You'll also find out more about that topic later. :)**

***Did Edward succeed in ripping his gorgeous bronze hair out?* Answer: NOOO!!! That's a CRAZY serious question!!! And the answer is NO! I won't let him! Well, if I did, I'd be the stalker that I am (to Edward Anthony Masen Cullen) and...well, I dunno. Keep it? Yeah. Well. I won't allow Edward to rip his hair out! It's uncalled for!!!**

***What's wrong with Bella?* Answer: NOT TELLIN'! Later chapter, kids. Though I think you have a few theories...:)) But still, I'm the author, and I'll make it TRAGIC, just so ya know!**

***What made Bella's house catch fire?* Answer: Something. **

**I LOVE YA'ALL,**

**I LUV DA SPUNK RANSOM :)))**


	4. Chapter 3: Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall

**wHello! How are you, my friends? It's me...Er, right. I wanna change my name. Ah well. That calls for LATER. Now, I'm going to WRITE!!! YAY!!! Hey, you. 'Sup, once again? Ugh. Nevermind!!!**

**In case you were wondering, I have the flu for sure now. I pretty much knew, but now, since it's the fourth day and my fever is still spiked up (on and off, just so ya know), we're fo sho. I feel so HAPPY!!! I think it's the side effects of the meds...Am I really supposed to feel happy with the FLU??? I take it back. Don't answer that one. **

**Disclaimeeeer ('e' as in 'volunteer' just so ya know): Erm, no. -Sigh- Do I really have to put that ON EVERY CHAPTER???!!!! Ah well. COWS!!! (I'll tell you a short version of the story in a momento!) Um, I dunno? I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, PEOPLE!!!**

**(STORY: OK, so my not-friend ((she's really rude and stuck up, but she's a suck up so she hangs around with such an AWESOME person like me, ****JUST KIDDING****)) said that she wasn't allowed to put 'HOLY' in front of anything, not 'Holy crow' nor 'Holy fiddlesticks!' and stuff. I say 'Holy cow!!!' all the time. So, she mimicked me one day, and just said 'Cows!!!' Ugh. That girl is SO annoying)**

**Song: Hush by Automatic Loveletter (I LOVE that song too...May be used multiple times, as well as the others. I just LOVE them!!! By the way, rhythm fits good. Ha, I sound like baby...Sometimes I have a problem with complete sentences..:))**

**----**

**Chapter Three: Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall**

**----**

**BPOV (WWWOOOWWW!!!)(Ooh, double backs! Anyway, this is a little after last time)**

It had been days. Darkness came, then light. But it didn't matter now. It just...didn't.

I felt like a savage animal. I hadn't showered, hadn't ate. I hadn't used the restroom properly, nor been able to clean my injury. Which only made it worse. For all I knew, it could be infected.

I had lost weight I couldn't afford to lose. I scarcely got any sleep, much less than before. New cuts lined my body, but I was barely worried about those. Instead...My _other _injury mattered more than those cuts. I still hadn't been able to see it, but I certainly could feel it. It stung, it burn, it itched, it ached.

I hadn't made any progress before that day. Until now.

I hadn't any idea where I was, but I was somewhere other than the dangerous, unforgiving woods. It had certainly been long enough.

I slowly, _painfully _made movement to stand. New pains errupted, and a scream fell from my lips.

I heard laughing from ahead of me, and my brow wrinkled in confusion. Who could find this even remotely funny? But on the other hand...they were human beings. They could help me, right?

So I looked up, extending my hand. But it was useless.

Déjà vu struck long and hard in that moment, and my mouth opened once again, this time in fear.

Three men stood in front of me, smiling and laughing, dangling their beer bottles in their hands. They advanced towards me.

I didn't even have timed to blink.

----**Sheesh! Why are people so bent on making Bella's life a living...You know what I mean? Well, we'll find out later, guys. Later. But PLEASE read on. And since this a 'T' rated fic...I'm sorry. Not that you wanted to read **_**that **_**part, anyway.**

**----**

My whole body shook, sobs falling from my lips, and I couldn't stop them.

I felt weak, violated. Embarrassed. Why me? Why?

I remembered calling for Edward with what little voice I had. It only came out as a whisper, though. There was no way in this world anyone would be able to hear my voice; it came out strangled, _strained. _It didn't sound like me, at all.

So I sat there in the darkness...Exposed, bare. Shaking.

More memories of the previous..._time _made themselves into my mind. I only cried harder.

I had been touched...in ways I didn't want to be, without permission. Some ways I didn't want to be touched at all, ever.

I had always pitied the girls (and boys) that had gotten raped. I'd imagined it, visualized what it would be like. But nothing, absolutely _nothing _could have prepared me for how it really was.

I'd tried to stop them...but it just got worse. I was surprised I wasn't dead now.

And after they decided they were done, they just...left. They even took their empty _beer bottles _with them. Sure, leave it to them to let a girl like me, recently raped and bleeding in the streets in the night, but take the empty glasses with them. Who would do that?

And although it was in the middle of the night, someone was bound to see me. Not that I didn't want help, but I just wasn't ready. I didn't want to talk to anyone, didn't want them touching me. Ever again.

So, with the last of my strength, I settled underneath the inviting shade of an old tree in the woods (once again) and let myself drift into an unthinking, yet alert stupor.

----

I awoke to find myself in...a tree. With a...blanket?

As I worked on getting myself in sitting position (slowly), memories of the previous came back to me in full force, making me dizzy. Another tear rolled down my face. I closed my eyes and clutched my head, trying to make the images go away. But they wouldn't, and I didn't have the strength to make them.

That was when I saw it; somehow, there was a set of clothing a few inches away with ointment on top. When I looked back down at myself again, I shook my head slowly, wondering how I hadn't noticed it earlier. I didn't bring a blanket with me on my 'quest'. How could I have been so stupid and not notice?

Then the thought of other people-strangers-seeing me naked came to mind, and I flushed tomato red. Even though that worry was preposterous compared to the other problems that I had on my hand, I couldn't help it.

I reached for the neat stack, careful to keep myself covered. My muscles protested, but I swallowed the pain and continued.

On it was a note, written in perfect script; it rivaled Edward's. My brow furrowed as I read.

_Hello Bella. There isn't much to say, besides the fact that we have provided you with a clean set of clothes and some ointment for you injuries, and in the hole in the tree there is a bag, which contains items you will most likely need for the future. We hope it comes to your use, and we wish to see you again sometime. _

_Get well soon. _

My mouth opened in shock. There was obviously multiple people; the 'we' said it all. But..._who _were they? Why did they help me? Not that I wasn't thankful but...how? Why? When? _Who? _

I snatched the clothes, which were quite a change from my usual clothes. The ones chosen by Alice, that is. These weren't a set of skinny jeans, pumps and a silky blouse that revealed a little too much for my taste, not to mention lacey undergarments. No, these weren't anything like that, for which I was grateful. There was a comfortable set of underwear and a simple bra, nothing too fancy from Victoria Secret. No designer clothes, just a comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

I quickly changed behind a shrub, before heading back to the tree to check out this 'bag' that they were talking about.

Since I was still trembling, it was harder to grasp the pack than usual. I forced myself to stop, although it took some reassuring. I knew I would be forever scarred because of last night.

There wasn't another note, much to my disappointment. More salty water rolled down my face.

Inside, thankfully, was food, for one. Bread, water, meat, a few energy bars, a candy bar, and cheese. My stomach growled, despite my efforts to calm it. I just shook my head before moving on.

Two other sets of clothes were situated nicely in the pack, and I almost smiled. Almost.

There were some cleansing items, and I sighed in relief. I probably smelled absolutely horrid now.

A few other things lay so generously there, just screaming at me to make use of them. That is, when I reached the bottom of the bag. And there was...a mirror.

My brow furrowed. Of course, I wanted to see what I looked like now, but was I...ready?

I didn't dwell on it for too long. Instead, I took out the mirror without a second thought.

As soon as I caught sight of how the person in front of me looked, I did one thing.

Though sounding weak, harsh, and not near as hectic as I had intended, my intentions were clear.

I screamed.

----

The Girl in the Mirror had black eyes...black. Her face was abnormally pale, as pale, or paler, than a vampire's. She was skinny; just about skin and bone. Her chestnut hair was in a tangled mess, a sure sign that she'd been living in the forest; it even had a green tint to it (as well as her skin)due to her sleeping arrangements, where she had been propped up against a moss-colored tree.

Her lips were cracked and bleeding, results of no water for days on end, not to mention the bitter wind that had chapped them dearly. Her nails had grown out, and looked jagged and strangely sharp.

But that wasn't the worst part.

Cuts, scraps and bruises lined almost every part of her body; the Girl in the Mirror rolled up the sleeves on her new shirt, and her pant legs, searching for further proof of her injuries.

There her answer was.

But still, that wasn't the worst part, either.

The worst part?

The worst part was the frantic, large, nasty-looking burn that stretched across almost all of the right side of her face. It looked unforgiving and hideous, and it looked just as bad as it had hurt. Worse, even.

And the Girl in the Mirror was...me.

----

I did use the ointment, but it did little. Sure, it soothed the pain some, but my burn didn't look any better...at all.

I got some food in my tummy, at least. That was on the good side. But I had little to do, besides rest. And think.

The resting was easy. But the thinking was awful.

All that went through my mind were things about the vision, my father, the Cullens, strangers, the fire, rapists...My mind was a very horrible place.

I was going to sleep once again. But...

As soon as my eyes closed, my head started throbbing. Pains went through my body, and it convulsed relentlessly. My body felt like it was being pulled; every body part, every bone, every joint was tugged on, and twisted every which way.

I gasped, cried, sobbed, and even let a few strangled, cracked screams escape my lips. I couldn't stop it if I tried, which I didn't have the strength to do.

As I waited for what I thought was to come, my earlier meal came violently back up. But I didn't make movement to clean the vomit off. I didn't have any time.

Instead, I was pulled into a vision, aka my worst nightmare.

**Ah, the joy of another chapter completed. Mmm...**

**Alright, alright! I'll admit it! I'm evil! But, hey, I told you I have a thing for cliffies! :)**

**OK, well. And I know that Bella's eyes are originally a chocolatey brown, and they used to be. But now...they're BLACK!!! How, you may ask? Later. Dang, why do I have to keep SAYING that? _**

**And also, her greenness (not a word, but still, you should know I do that by now, lol). I bet you're wondering about that too, correct? Yeah, well. She's spent so much time in the forest that her skin has a greenish tint, as well as her hair. It's because of the moss and green canopy and stuff like that. Ya know? Cool. I'll talk to you later about her appearances. **

**And I guess you know her BIG injury now, huh? And I know, I know. But I had to add it in there; reminders of her past, ya know? Not that she wants it...:(**

**yEAH, I'm cruel about cliff-hangers, huh? Sorry. But I just HAD to! -Does freakish dance that Emmett would do- But only **_**I **_** know what the next chapter contains! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ah well. You probably know already, because you already clicked on it and pressed previous to read this chapter. HA! Caught you!!! And if you didn't do it, then...-shrugs and looks away sheepishly-...um, disregard it!!! Um...hehe...**

**Anyway, you probably have some questions, like 'WHO THE HYECK (yes, I do say 'heck' with a 'y') ARE THE PEOPLE THAT **_**GENEROUSLY **_** LEFT ALL THAT STUFF THERE, WOMAN???!!!' Yeah, well. I can't tell you!!! -Sticks out tongue- Haha!!! Boo on you, man!!! **

**Yeah, well. I feel sorry for Bella...**

**Until next time,**

**-I LUV DA SPUNK RANSOM**


	5. Chapter 4: The Ocean's Blue

**Well, hi. Again. It's I LUV DA SPUNK RANSOM, naturally. Ah well. Anyway, here's another chapter, folks! And, OHHHH!!!! I have FANTABULOUS news!!! You're going to love this...:))))):))))**

**OK, well, my awesome friend (well more like my sister's best friend, he's in her grade, but we've known each other since I've been born, and when I was in first grade he'd tease me and call me his girlfriend, lol...) was diagnosed with lupus. It was really bad; he wasn't doing good at all, and we didn't think he'd make it; he's only 16. Anyhow, he was pretty dang closely to losing it, but today, we got a call about him...and he's now living AT HIS HOUSE!!! Give him a round of applause, people!!! Pray hard, pray pray pray!!! He'll need it, but we all have faith! He's such a trooper, YAY HIM!!! So, this chapter is dedicated to him!!! Give a shout out to Victor, hoorah!!!! :) **

**DEDICATED TO VICTOR...He's AWWWEEEESSOOMMMEEE!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I mean, seriously? Ha! If I really owned Twilight, would I even be on this site? (Not that fan-fiction isn't the most AWESOMEST site in the world!!!) Yeah well. Me Twilight no ownie. :(**

**Song: Reasons to Love You by Meiko**

**Ah, my friends. Did I not tell you HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!! I hope you lovas have found your significant other! Haha!!!! Anyhow...I wish you a hapsy day today! You guys are wonderful! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**---**

**Chapter Four: The Ocean's Blue**

**---**

**BPOV**

_My breath was coming out in ragged pants. I looked down at my arms, which were both being help tightly in a firm, painful grasp by two men...Two ridiculously, strong men. I was trying not to show my fear, but wasn't succeeding. These men didn't look like they would show me any mercy--judging by the wicked gleam in their eyes, I knew that what would happen wouldn't be good. _

_Despite my silent protests, two tears rolled slowly down my face. My chances of escaping were very slim--there had to be at least almost one hundred people surrounding me. _

_I snuck another glance at the men behind me. _

_Their freakishly pale skin and just about inhuman beauty were puzzling, but it wasn't what made a shudder ripple through me. No, not even their evil smirks could tip me off as much as this--their eyes. They were ruby red, a color never before seen by me...on anyone that was even remotely human. _

_That was when the one on my right spoke, his musical voice ringing throughout the large room. _

_"Master," he said, dipping his head in greeting. "The first one goes to you. She smells particularly appetizing, if I do say so myself. The others will be arriving shortly." _

_I looked up to see who he was talking to, and the sight itself made me tremble uncontrollably. _

_An older man was walking slowly towards me, carrying himself with a grace that seemed unlikely. He was smiling in a twisted way, and strangely seemed...excited? _

_"Well, hello," he said. His voice was enchanting, yet held a sharp edge that made a fresh flash of fear pierce through me. "My name is Aro. Do you mind telling me yours?" _

_My mouth seemed to be having a hard time forming words, but I finally managed to stutter, "I-it's C-C-assidy. Cassidy H-Hudgens." His smile widened, and he advanced even closer towards me. _

_I sensed what he was about to do right before he actually did it--not exactly, but I had a vague idea that didn't seem so inviting. Trying to stall him, I voiced my thoughts. _

_"P-please," I begged him. Yes, I did beg. "I-I'm only f-fourteen years old! I have a whole life ahead of me...p-please don't do this! Please!" My pleas were useless. His face didn't turn sympathetic, his smile just widened even more. _

_"I'm so sorry, Miss Cassidy," he whispered, before pouncing. _

_I gasped at the sudden pain in my neck. I could feel my blood trickling down my body, stinging even more with each move. _

_My vision was tinged with red, that is, before I was consumed by it. I felt myself being drained of life, all of my opportunities suddenly washing away in the blink of an eye. _

_The pain only turned stronger. I was gasping for air, having a tough time breathing. The pain in my neck only seemed to get worse. _

_I turned limp in Aro's arms. My whole body was in such a painful state now, I couldn't see straight. I couldn't see, period. _

_Pain was the last thing I thought about as I fell into the long, unforgiving depths of darkness...._

The mysterious vision slowly faded, leaving me on the ground, clutching my neck in agony. My whole body shook with the pain.

The harder I thought about it, the more it made sense. _He _had mentioned something about a Volturi...And from the looks of it, the location in my vision could be it.

But what really disturbed me was their eyes. Vampires. I recognized those eyes--James, the nomad, Victoria and Laurent...

In that vision, I had been the victim of a vamp attack. And it had hurt more than almost anything I had ever felt--more than James's torture, more than when _he _sucked the venom out of my system. But I could bear it--I had been through one worse ordeal: the only love of my life leaving me. What doesn't kill you can only make you stronger.

As I replayed the vision (more like nightmare) in my head again, a new thought occured to me about vampires, about the...my old family.

Monsters.

What if that was what they really were? They said they went by the vegetarian lifestyle...but they had killed before, right? And if, in their rebellious days, their attacks were like those that the Volturi performed...?

Bloodsuckers.

The concept made me tremble, guilt automatically overtaking me. But then again...

A war in my head began...all over a family who were probably off having a splendid time without me. The family that had left without another word, and I was thinking about giving them forgiveness. Oh well. It wasn't as if I'd ever see them again...

To take my mind off of the path it was taking, I wallowed in pity. Pity for Cassidy Hudgens, for my father, for _me. _For all of the people in the world who had such sucky things going on in their life as I did.

My neck was still throbbing. I was still dreading and dwelling over my dream. I missed Jake, I missed Edward.

And I could do nothing about it.

---

I wiped sleep from my eyes.

I had taken a nap right after my vision (or whatever it was), and felt better already...but only a tad bit. The images from earlier still haunted my mind, burning before my eyes. I didn't have any control over it, either.

My bag was ready, packed neatly and set beside my head. I still had most of my food, I hadn't changed into any other set of clothes (which I would have to do quite soon), and I hadn't used any of the money that the mysterious people had given me. So, that left me with a reasonable amount of things to live off of. Of course, once I shaped up a little...(If you know what I mean...) I would have to get a job to make my own money, because all of these supplies were ridiculously too much...

I needed to wash bad. That was why I was moving out of the forest temporarily; of course, I would come back. I thought of the woods as, practically, my home now.

I walked until I saw some sunlight filtering through the trees. Instinctively, I advanced towards it.

Fortunately, it was an opening...to the other side of the world. (Figuratively speaking!) The populated place. The one with all the shops...and houses...and _people..._

Could I face them?

I knew the answer already.

I had to.

---

I had put the hood on my hoody (ha!) up so I could hide what was on my face. I wasn't ready for _that. _I couldn't be.

Thankfully, I blended in. But that was only because they couldn't see me for the black that I was wearing and the blanket draped over my shoulders. I bet that if they were to _see_ the real me, they would freak.

I would too.

I did.

I had my hand fit protectively over my bag. I couldn't afford to lose it to some thieves; it was all I had.

When I saw what was outside my home, I immediately knew just why I had been picked for rape at the particular place.

It was a bar. And I had been seen at the darkest hour--of course. It was obvious. How could I not come to that conclusion before?

I carefully took to avoiding that particular place and settled for some family restaurant that didn't look too busy. I could only hope that I didn't run into any trouble. _You danger magnet you!_

The door made a bell-like sound when I opened it, and I mentally cursed when the hostess turned towards me with a fake smile, which quickly turned into a scowl. My eyes narrowed, but I said nothing.

Her mouth opened, and she started, "You're just a stupid te--" I wasn't in the mood. Without my permission, without warning, my own mouth turned into a hardened line.

I didn't talk. I knew I couldn't. But I glared at her with all of my might, and it had an even better effect what with my black eyes. She cowered under my gaze. After a few moments, I abruptly turned on my heel and made my way to the restroom.

But as I continued on to the bathroom, with each step more guilt overtook me. I didn't even know the woman! Who was I to be doing what I just did?

_Maybe it's because she reminded you of Lauren, _an inner voice of mine said. I just ignored it. I didn't need that now.

I automatically took up the large stall so I'd have more room. I needed it.

Quickly, I stripped off all of my clothing and withdrew the appropriate cleansing items I needed. I took a pre-shower, my own personal sink taking part in that. I also dressed in a new set of clothing, once again topping it off with my black hoody.

I brushed my teeth, but nearly broke my comb while brushing my hair, which was a downside. And although I didn't look any better on the outside (I was still green), I felt tons better. Even though the pain was still evident, at least I didn't feel quite as dirty as before.

I gave a lopsided, messed-up half-hearted smile on my way out.

Once I was outside, I dashed back to my...home. I felt strange without the newly-familiar greenness surrounding me.

I had planned to start moving again. I felt like a vampire, moving from one place to another in a short matter of time. Oh well. I had better get used to it...

Right as I stepped on the boundary between forest and concrete, I felt something...strange.

The force of the impact sucked the air out of my lungs and made my breath come out in a _whoosh. _

And I looked up, only to see two brilliant blue eyes staring back at me.

**Oh, young ones. I feel cruel. -Sigh- I just had to end it there!**

**So, who'dya think it is???**

**Well, I tell you something...YOU DON'T KNOW!!! HAHAHAHA!!! This mystery-person is MY character!!! Yayyayyay!!!**

**OK, sooo yeah. I don't even know who the person is!!! -fEELS lIKE iDIOT- Anyway, so...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't stop reading my story, no matter what!!! **

**And here's a note that you HAVE to read: Even if Bella finds love in someone different, it **_**won't**_** be official. :( No no no!! I love ****Edward and Bella pairing****! This IS and ****WILL**** be a ****EDWARD AND BELLA**** fic! So, she may fall for someone else (I don't really know...this is a rough idea), but this is a **_**E&B**_** fic. I just had to write this 'cause many people just X out after they hear of something like this. So, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't! Or I'll be **_**HEARTBROKEN!**_** I'm very sensitive...:(**

**Thanks guys. I love you all. **

**-I LUV DA SPUNK RANSOM**


End file.
